1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to door frames, and is more particularly concerned with a bracket for affixing the ends of a door frame header to the ends of the supporting jambs.
2. Prior Art
Metal door frames for sliding doors and particularly shower doors mounted on a bathtub generally comprise a pair of space-apart vertical door jambs and a header horizontally positioned and having its ends mounted over the ends of the door jambs. The door jambs are conventionally adhesively affixed to the wall and the header either left unaffixed to the jambs and merely resting thereon, or alternatively adhesively affixed or affixed by screws in some manner. The door jambs are generally channel form and fabricated by stamping or extrusion, and the headers are generally extruded to the desired shape including parallel spaced-apart tracks for rollers affixed to the doors and arranged to permit the doors to slide back and forth.
It has been conventional in the construction of by-pass doors to mount the door jambs into the wall and to cut the header to length to fit between the walls and to rest on top of the ends of the jambs. Since there generally is no connection between the jambs and the headers, the header can be accidentally dislodged by someone standing up or straightening up underneath the header. More recently structures have been disclosed wherein a portion of the wall jambs are notched away to leave a T-shape in the cross web of the wall jamb which it is possible to interlock with the header cross-section. In installing such an assembly, one jamb is at first installed, the header is then cut to size and engaged with the jamb, and subsequently the other jamb is engaged with the header and the assembly swung into place. To do this one must handle two pieces of metal connected together at right angles and to set them in place before proceeding to fasten the second jamb. This is somewhat of a cumbersome operation and requires that once installed and caulked in, if the header is to be removed, the caulking must be destroyed, thereby removing the water seal from behind the jamb.